


Make Me Tremble (Make Me Shake)

by Mondegreen



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Body Image, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like any other Friday night horror marathon in the basement, and then suddenly it's not. Or: the one where Frank and Gerard are high school lesbians, and then they make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Tremble (Make Me Shake)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11/17/10. For lj user madcap_shiny and lj user swiiftly, because without them I would have dropped out long ago. also for lj user digi_dragon, even though this is not her fandom, for eating ice cream and crying with me and for letting me draw the Lady of Sorrows on her for Halloween. ilu guys so much there are not words, okay. ♥♥♥!! I am sorry I did not get to work in the bit about Mikey teaching Gee how to kiss. I will save that for another time. Title from "You Drive Me Wild" by the Runaways.

Gee hadn't expected this.  
  
They're curled up in a pile of limbs on Gee's bed, she and Frankie, watching _Evil Dead II_ late at night with the lights off. Mikey's asleep on the beanbag chair in the corner, her breath even and quiet, her crooked glasses reflecting the TV screen. Frankie's pretty much passed out too, except she's mostly on top of Gee and her elbow is digging uncomfortably into Gee's side. It's like any other Friday night.  
  
And then Gee feels a slight movement against her in the general vicinity of her chest.  
  
She looks down. At some point, Frankie has shifted in her sleep so that her head is pillowed against Gee's tits. She's got one hand caught under Gee's arm so her palm is softly resting on one breast – not actually groping, just... there.  
  
Gee freezes. "Um," she says, because seriously, what the fuck. It's not like Frankie groping people is an uncommon occurrence – not even like Frankie groping _her_ is an uncommon occurrence – but this isn't... this doesn't feel like the same thing. "Frankie?"  
  
Frankie doesn't respond.  
  
"Hey," Gee says, and kind of shoves at her a little with one shoulder. Her heart's going what feels like a mile a minute. "You awake?"  
  
This time Frankie does answer, in the form of a happy little sleep noise that sounds kind of like a purr, and another squirming shift of her skinny body that leaves her with one knee pressed between Gee's thighs, pushing up her uniform skirt.  
  
 _Fuck_ , Gee thinks, and pretends not to notice how her nipples go totally hard at the slide of Frankie's naked skin against hers, the way Frankie's lips are just slightly parted and her breath is ghosting hot over Gee's collarbone. _God_ , all Gee wants to do right now is kiss her and never stop. She wonders quietly why the fuck this is her life. The universe gives her this badass gorgeous insane amazing little motherfucker of a best friend, and then Gee has to go and fall in _love_ with her and make everything horrible and awkward.  
  
...And now she's apparently molesting Frankie in her sleep. Fucking awesome, seriously.  
  
The credits start to roll on the TV, and Gee uses the hand that's not trapped under a hundred-and-something pounds of Iero to reach over and hit the mute button on the remote (she can't quite reach the power button, but whatever). " _Frankie_ ," she says again, and it comes out sounding too loud in the sudden quiet.  
  
It sounds fucking creepy, but Frankie's really pretty when she sleeps – all the calm that never seems to appear when she's awake suddenly concentrated in her face. Gee idly strokes her hair. Frankie, she thinks, is kind of like a really vicious kitten, tiny and fierce and particularly weak to being petted. Even in her sleep, she's nuzzling closer, humming her satisfaction, and– wait a minute. "You're not really asleep, are you," Gee says, accusatory.  
  
"Nope," Frankie says cheerfully, opening one eye, no trace of sleep in her voice. "Hi!"  
  
"You sneaky _fuck_ ," Gee says, feeling that fucking blush rising in her face even as her stomach goes ice cold. Fuck fuck _fuck_ , she was this close to just giving in and kissing Frankie, and Frankie has to know that.  
  
"Guilty as charged," Frankie says. Then, petulantly: "You didn't touch me back, fucker."  
  
Gee stares at her. "I didn't t– _What_?"  
  
Frankie squeezes with the hand that's still on Gee's tits. Gee can't help the little gasp that escapes her mouth. "I was waiting for you to like, fucking kiss me or something, so I could be all like 'hah, not really asleep!' and then jump you. But you fucked it up."  
  
"I– But I thought you were actually asleep!" Gee protests, and tries to flail before remembering that as little as Frankie is, Gee's still kind of stuck under her. "I wasn't just– I wasn't going to take advantage of you!"  
  
Frankie crawls up Gee's body until she's straddling Gee's hips, leaning in until their noses are just inches apart. "I'm not asleep now," she says, and she's grinning but it doesn't feel like a joke, not with the note of uncertainty in her voice and the flash of nervousness in her eyes.  
  
Gee licks her lips nervously. Frankie seems to take that as her cue to move even closer. "Frankie–" Gee gets out, and then talking is suddenly impossible and also doesn't _matter_ , because Frankie Iero is kissing her.  
  
She sort of wants to pinch herself, because this is _not happening_. There is no fucking way her best friend is pressing her into the mattress and licking into her mouth, because that would never happen _ever_. Gee's about to push dream-Frankie off of her, so it'll hurt less when she wakes up alone, and then Frankie bites at Gee's bottom lip, and okay, that kind of stings, but mostly it just feels _good_ , especially with how Frankie's hand is creeping up Gee's shirt and–  
  
"I think I'm not dreaming," Gee says dazedly when Frankie breaks the kiss to gasp for breath, because her mouth is stupid and does not always consult her actual brain before speaking.  
  
Frankie giggles – and how much does Gee love her fucking giggle, seriously? – but her smile is less smirk and more gleeful grin when she says, "You dream about me?"  
  
"Only for like, the last _year_ ," Gee says, because she sucks at lying to Frankie.  
  
And it really is true. Sometimes it's in the abstract ( _fingers lips tongues teeth everywhere, leaving her breathless and miserable in the morning_ ), sometimes it's clearer ( _a fuck-you smirk going soft against her mouth and inked hands pressing her wrists to the wall_ ), sometimes it doesn't make any sense ( _that one time when she was Cassie Cain and Frankie was Helena Bertinelli and they fought crime all over Gotham and made out on rooftops_ ), but it's always, always Frankie.  
  
Except it's never been Frankie like this. Dream-Frankie's smile was never this bright (going past gleeful now into downright brilliant), her weight on top of Gee was never this solid (little and wiry, but tough enough that Gee knows she can keep her pinned to the bed), her skin never felt this warm under Gee's touch (hot enough that she can tell Frankie's blushing a little too when Gee reaches up to touch her cheek), and this is _real_.  
  
"You fucking _dork_ ," Frankie says, with this wild fondness in her voice and her eyes, and goes for the buttons of Gee's uniform blouse.  
  
In what feels like no time at all, Frankie's wrestled off both her shirt and bra, and Gee's on her back wearing nothing but her skirt and panties, feeling pale and unsexy and horribly exposed. She moves to cross her arms over her chest.  
  
Frankie tugs her hands away. "Don't."  
  
"Then don't _stare_ at me, fucker," Gee says helplessly, awkwardly, knowing Frankie's ignoring her. "Come on–"  
  
"You're _gorgeous_ ," Frankie says fiercely.  
  
She leans down again, breathing over one nipple, watching it harden again, flicking her tongue out suddenly and _oh_. Gee feels her skin prickle, and she gasps sharply. "Your _tits_ , Gee, fuck," Frankie goes on, squeezing one none too gently like she's making a point or something. "Just– let me, please, wanted to do this for so fucking long."  
  
Gee's not really in a position to argue. She's kind of too busy making these little whimpering sounds every time Frankie's tongue darts out of her mouth, every time Frankie's fingers pinch or rub or scratch, because jesus _fuck_ , she'd known she was a little sensitive but she had no idea it would be like this.  
  
Frankie strokes a hand along Gee's bare side, setting off a whole new wave of shivers, settling where the material of her skirt meets her skin. "I'm taking this off now," she announces imperiously, and slides her hand around to Gee's back to get at her zipper.  
  
 _Wait_ , Gee wants to say, and _don't_ , and _I don't want you to see me like this, asshole, I'm not beautiful like you_. Instead she bites her lip and focuses on the fingertips tracing haphazardly across her skin as Frankie gets distracted by her curves. The skirt joins her shirt in a heap on the floor. Gee is suddenly really glad she's wearing panties that aren't totally old and gross, and then Frankie pulls those off too.  
  
" _Frankie_ –" she squawks, flailing a little, sort of trying to cover all of herself at once and failing completely.  
  
Frankie runs one finger down the central line of Gee's body, between her tits, over her navel, stopping just short of– oh. "Hey," she says, and Gee can hear the nervousness in that one word. "Hey, can I?"  
  
Gee nods shakily. "Yeah, okay," she says, and then chokes on an "oh, _fuck_." Because Frankie's two fingers are sliding into her, easy and maybe a little too fast and it feels _weird_ , yeah, but also kind of awesome, because it's– that's Frankie inside her, and this is happening.  
  
"Gee?" Frankie's voice is worried, like she thinks she's fucked up or something.  
  
Gee means to say something along the lines of "yeah, it's great, keep going," and then Frankie's fingers curve inside her and all she can manage is " _oh_."  
  
She's not sure what she was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn't this. She knew sex would probably be awkward (it is), but feel pretty great (it does), possibly (definitely) at the same time. She didn't know she'd be focusing on the way the fingers of Frankie's other hand are gripping her side, on the sound of their breath coming quicker, on the feel of Frankie's teeth – _fuck_ – as she sucks a dark red mark on the skin of Gee's throat. Maybe Gee's just easy, but every time Frankie's guitar calluses drag fast and rough over her clit she feels like she's going to come right then and there.  
  
She realizes suddenly that she's babbling. " _Fuck_ , Frankie, right there, right _there_ , I can't–"  
  
Frankie nips at her jaw. "Oh my god, shut _up_ , you're gonna wake up Mikey."  
  
"Dude," Gee says, reproachful, "I do _not_ need to be thinking about my baby sister right now," and then Frankie twists her fingers just right and Gee cuts herself off with a moan. There's too much, too much of _everything_ and Frankie's hand never stops moving, somehow hitting all the spots Gee wants it to, over and over until there's waves of lightning heat running through her and Gee feels like she's shaking apart, her bitten nails digging into the skin of Frankie's shoulderblades as she comes.  
  
She shivers herself out and then goes limp, falling back against the mattress and breathing hard. " _Fuck_ ," she says, and the entire world is _totally awesome_.  
  
"My turn," Frankie demands, and only then does Gee notice the damp spot on her thigh where Frankie's been rubbing desperately against her. "C'mon, I just gave you a fucking awesome orgasm, my turn now."  
  
"You're fucking up my afterglow, asshole," Gee grumbles, but she sits up again, grabs Frankie's hips to keep her still and tugs off her panties. Frankie's on the verge of begging, all worked up and desperate and the hottest goddamn thing Gee's ever seen in her _life_. She's squirming in Gee's lap, tiny and beautiful and there's sweat trailing down her tattoos and she's _still_ wearing her fucking _school uniform_.  
  
Frankie lets out a high, needy sound when Gee pushes one finger inside her, rocking slightly against her hand. " _Fuck_ , you're tight," Gee says, and there goes her lack of brain-to-mouth filter again. But it's true – Frankie's like, _virgin_ -tight, even though Gee knows she's definitely not one. She's slick and hot and seconds after the first finger's in, she's begging Gee for "more, come on, not enough, wanna feel you," spreading her legs even wider so Gee can add another.  
  
Gee feels more than sees Frankie's shudder as she pushes a second finger inside her, feels more than hears the little half-pained moan vibrate against her throat. She freezes.  
  
Frankie glares at her, her eyes a little hazy. "Why'd you _stop_ ," she hisses.  
  
"I'm hurting you," Gee protests, but Frankie grabs her wrist and keeps her hand where it is.  
  
"No, okay, fucking _give it to me_ ," Frankie says, and her voice is low and rough, making what would be a line from a cheap porno on anyone else's tongue sound like the filthiest and most perfect words Gee's ever heard. "I can take it, just–" She doesn't finish her sentence, just sort of wriggles against Gee with a little whine. "Please?"  
  
"Yeah," Gee says quickly, because seriously, is there even another answer to that question, no there is not. "Yeah, just– tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, okay?"  
  
Frankie nods, a little frantically. "Okay," she says, and shoves her hips back down, fucking herself on Gee's fingers.  
  
Gee had always kind of assumed getting another girl off would be just like getting herself off, only backwards. Clearly, this is complete bullshit, because the angle is all wrong and she can't get her fingers deep enough and she knows her wrist is going to hurt like hell after a few minutes. "Hang on," she says, "let me just," and Frankie makes a little noise of frustration as Gee slides her fingers out again. "Do you want to– I don't know, lie down or something so I can–?"  
  
" _Gee_ ," Frankie says, "I don't _care_ , just do _something_ already. Like this is fine, just–" She shifts around so she's got one knee planted on either side of Gee's hips. "Do it, okay?"  
  
Gee's not surprised, really, that Frankie's such a bossy little fuck in bed, but she didn't think it would be so _hot_. "Okay."  
  
Frankie, apparently, is also just as easy as Gee is, because it feels like no time before she's swearing and clawing at Gee's shoulders and spasming around her fingers, her back arching as she comes.  
  
Gee lets Frankie push her back onto the mattress and just lie on top of her, skinny arms splayed out like a very tired starfish. "That was," Gee says, and doesn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Pretty much, yeah." Frankie's voice is muffled slightly against Gee's collarbone.  
  
For a while, the basement's quiet, broken only by the faint ticking of the clock on the wall and the little sighing almost-snores Mikey makes in her sleep (Gee is secretly really glad that she sleeps like the dead). Right when it's starting to get really awkward, Gee blurts out, "So–" just as Frankie says, "Does this–" and they both kind of giggle nervously.  
  
"You go first," Frankie says. Her cheeks are sort of pink, but Gee's not sure if that's embarrassment or just a sex thing or whatever.  
  
She hesitates, determinedly averting her eyes, like that's supposed to deflect any possible rejection. "So I think I'm kind of in love with you?"  
  
Frankie makes a little scoffing noise and elbows her in the stomach, but not as hard as she could have. "Well, yeah, I think I kind of knew that."  
  
"…Oh," Gee says, because what else is she even supposed to say to an anti-climax like that. Besides " _why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner_ " and " _maybe now you'll believe me about not having a thing for Brianna_ ," anyway. "Then what was yours?"  
  
"Does this mean we're dating now?" Frankie says, grinning, equal parts hopeful and smug.  
  
"Fuck _yes_ it does," Gee says fiercely, and when she kisses Frankie she doesn't even care that they're angled all stupid and they totally knock foreheads. Frankie kisses back just as hard, so Gee figures that she probably doesn't care either.


End file.
